Problem: Solve for $k$, $- \dfrac{4k - 10}{4k + 10} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $4k + 10$ $ -(4k - 10) = \dfrac{4k + 10}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(4k - 10) = 4k + 10 $ $-24k + 60 = 4k + 10$ $60 = 28k + 10$ $50 = 28k$ $28k = 50$ $k = \dfrac{50}{28}$ Simplify. $k = \dfrac{25}{14}$